Sound Of Your Heart
by Violet-Eclipse
Summary: Arthur always held Merlin to keep him safe and close. So close that Merlin grew to rely on the sound of Arthur's beating heart for comfort. Now they are both 16 and Arthur is Mr. Popular and Merlin just feels like a stone holding Arthur down. With graduation quickly approaching, Merlin has a choice to make: does he go to Uni with Arthur or does he free his secret love?


Disclaimer – Sadly Merlin is not mine

* Rating is T

* * *

 **A-Note:** Hey guys :D So this is my first try at a Merthur fic and I hope you guys like it :) Please R&R. This was inspired by the song _Sound of Your Heart_ by Shawn Hook. Love ya guys :) Sorry for spelling and grammar.

 _Thoughts_

* * *

 **Summary:** When they were little, Arthur always held Merlin to keep him safe and close. So close that Merlin grew to rely on the sound of Arthur's beating heart for comfort. Now they are both sixteen and Arthur is Mr. Popular and Merlin just feels like a stone holding Arthur down. With graduation quickly approaching, Merlin has a choice to make: does he go to Uni with Arthur or does he free his secret love from his dead weight? Highschool AU NonMagic Merthur

* * *

 **Sound of Your Heart**

At the age of 10, Merlin was described by other children as "having a face not even his mother loved." His eyes were called "creepy blue" and on multiple occasions his classmates asked him if he washed his dark hair with ash, or was it just that dark because he did not wash it at all. But their favorite thing to pick on was his ears.

At this age his ears were too big for his head. So most of the time they were pulled on, to see if they were real, or his classmates would use them as targets for spitballs. But what hurt most of all, was when they convinced him that the reason he was so clumsy was his ears. They made him believe that his ears made him unbalanced, and that if he was not careful the wind would blow him away.

That was the day he met Arthur. "Well I do not know about you weaklings, but if the wind tries to take him away I am strong enough stop it!" Everyone looked at Arthur wide eyed. At the time he was the new boy, but everyone was trying to get close to him because his father bought him all of the coolest toys. That, plus the fact that he was also the cutest boy in their class, made him very popular.

Once the words left Arthur's mouth he pushed through the rest of their classmates, knocking more than a few of them to the ground along the way, making his way to Merlin. Merlin was sitting on the ground with his hands over his ears, he was trying to press them to his head because it was a very windy day. He had his eyes closed when Arthur was standing in front of him because he did not want to scare his savior away with his "creepy eyes."

Arthur assumed that the boy sitting in front of him was afraid that he would hurt him now, or that the others would still do something to him because he kept his eyes locked shut. So the young Pendragon pulled the smaller boy into his arms, unintentionally placing Merlin's head over his heart. Both the shock of the action, and the soothing rhythm of Arthur's heart made Merlin look straight into Arthur's eyes.

The two boys did nothing for the longest time but stare into the others blue orbs. Merlin had never seen anything more beautiful than the boy in front of him. At that moment he allowed himself to imagine that Arthur wanted him, the he was good enough, and that Arthur wanted his heart.

"My name is Arthur Pendragon, and I promise that I will always protect you." Arthur said like he was some prince from a fairytale. Nevertheless, all Merlin could do was blush.

Arthur then noticed a shock go through the boy because his eyes widened slightly, he was going to ask about it but at that moment the bell rang and Arthur decided that Merlin has been through enough. However, on the whole trip back into the building Merlin could only think: _I am not good enough for you and I never will be._ That was the moment Merlin's heart first cracked.

 ** _Six Years Later…_**

Merlin clutched his sheets tighter in his sleep, attempting to mimic the warmth he remembered. Tears began to slightly roll down the teens eyes as he dreamt of a better time, of a life where his heart did not slowly crack apart; a time when he could be Arthur's. He loved his friend with everything he had, he just wished that what he had was enough…

A loud sound woke Merlin from his dream, and he looked around fanatically before he realized he left his phone to close to his ear last night. Thanks to age and puberty, everyone tells him that he finally grew into his ears; some have even mentioned that with his eyes and hair, he looks adorable, maybe even hot. But every time he looks in the mirror all he can see is a teenager with huge ears, creepy eyes, and hair that looks crafted from cinder.

As his cell went off again, Merlin looked across the room and noticed that it was 6am on a Saturday. Whoever was texting him—even if it was Gwen—was going to hear it. He slowly rubbed his eyes and picked it up as it went off again, however, when Arthur's picture lit up the screen all the anger vanished. Merlin let out a sigh after his dream popped into his head, he mustered up the best fake agitation he could.

"Do you know what time it is?! It is a Saturday; you know the one day of the week we teenagers are supposed to sleep until some ungodly hour! Ringing any bells there dollophead?" Merlin said trying not to sound happy that Arthur called him.

"What in hell is a dollophead?" Arthur said try to hold back the laughter.

"It is now what you are when I am this tired. Now please tell me you have a good reason for waking me up?" Merlin said even though he knew whatever reason Arthur came up with you be good enough for him.

"I got into Oxford! They sent me an email this morning, well to my father. They want to schedule a tour for me and him today, probably trying to get a donation out of him. They said my official letter is in the mail. But anyway, I still got in!" Merlin smiled as he pictured Arthur jumping around in his room only in boxers.

"But you want to know what the best part is? Since dad is busy I figured we could go together! What do you think? Touring our future home, we get a hotel on my father, and to apologize for waking you up so early, I will stay in and watch anime with you all night!" Arthur said with so much enthusiasm that Merlin was starting to get excited.

"Of course I will go with you, but we do not need to spend the whole night watching anime. I know you would probably want to go out and check out a few bars or something." Merlin said trying to sound sincere, watching anime curled up together with Arthur is one of Merlin's dream dates. The thought was making Merlin blush.

"But you hate clubs and drinking." Arthur said sounding offended that Merlin would think he did not know that.

"Yes…I do, but I mean you do not need to drag me along. You never know, you may meet the girl you have been saving yourself for." Merlin said in a supportive but humorous tone. On the inside it tore him apart to suggest that. He felt an all too familiar constriction in his chest.

"I am not leaving you alone in a hotel room when I asked you to come with me. Staying in with you is way more fun anyway, plus, it is not like going to find 'the one' at some bar." Merlin smiled and the pain softened.

"Okay just gimme like 30 minutes to get ready, and I will come over to your place okay?" Merlin said with excitement returning.

"Nonsense, I will come pick you up. I know you are worried about not getting in to Oxford Merlin, but there is no need to worry. With your grades they would have to be insane not to let you in. So this tour is for you too, okay?" Arthur said with what Merlin could only label as desperation…and maybe something else he did not recognize.

"I know Arthur, it is just a waiting game now. I should go get ready now, I will see you soon." Merlin said to quickly.

"Okay, see you." Arthur said wondering what the hell just happened to Merlin

Merlin slapped himself and through his phone down on his bed, he prayed to fate that Arthur just thought it was because he woke up to early. He walked over to his desk and picked up the acceptance letter to Oxford. He had received it in the mail a week ago, along with an acceptance letter to Stanford. He received full rides to both schools, and he had not told anyone yet besides his parents.

He felt the constricting pain again when he thought about how mad Arthur would be that he had not told him. Merlin really did want to go to Oxford with Arthur, more than anything actually. But he knew he was holding Arthur back, and maybe it was time to let Arthur fly instead of weigh him down.

Merlin sighed, he put both letters back on his desk and went to talk a shower. In the six years he had known Arthur they have been inseparable, and Merlin loved every moment of it. There was no denying that he loved Arthur more than anything, but it was time to face reality…Arthur was straight and loved Merlin like a brother. Fresh tears began to fall when he remembered the day he found out what his feelings were doing to Arthur.

 ** _Five Months Ago…_**

Merlin and Arthur were walking through a shopping mall because a movie Merlin really wanted had finally come out on Blu-ray, and he was determined to buy it. They were acting like they would any other day, Merlin would try to make Arthur laugh and then Arthur would play a joke on Merlin, the outcome of both was they would hug each other. But no matter who started the hug, Merlin would always end up with his ear pressed to Arthur's heart.

They entered the store mid hug and Arthur seemed to hold on to Merlin longer that day, and only let Merlin go after he ran to the display case with excitement. When Merlin finally had his copy in his hands they walked over to wait in line. After waiting for 5 seconds Arthur laid his head on Merlin's shoulder and sighed overdramatically. Merlin rolled his eyes and told Arthur he would meet him in the food court. Arthur smiled and hugged Merlin one last time before running off.

After a 20 minute wait Merlin finally made it to the checkout. He began to think if Arthur would watch the movie with him later. They had both watched it three times before at the cinema, and Merlin hated to make Arthur do things he did not like doing, like watching a movie for the fourth time. Merlin was awoken from his thoughts by the guy at the checkout.

"I cannot believe your boyfriend did not wait with you. I really hope he makes it up to you later." The guy said with a wink. His name tag said simply said V.

Merlin just looked at the guy and continued to blink. "Actually…"

"Oh dear! Did I get it wrong? I am sorry Sweetie; it is just normally I am never wrong about these things. You too just seemed so cozy back there, and when you were coming in…I hope I did not offend you or anything." The guy said with sincerity in his eyes.

"We are just friends, but it is okay. You have a nice day." Merlin said with a smile but on the inside he was in massive pain. _Is it my fault Arthur has not found anyone yet? It is! Everyone probably thinks we are together because I am always hanging onto him!_

Merlin ran into the men's room and cried in a stall until he could breathe calmly. He walked out of the stall and looked at himself in the mirror. He saw everything that the kids from his childhood said, and he realized they were telling the truth. He looked creepy and weird, he was not good enough for Arthur.

"I am not good enough for anyone." He said as the final tear fell down his face. He walked back into the stall and filled out the application for Stanford on his phone before going back to meet Arthur.

"Hey Merlin, where the hell were you? The line could not have been that long." Arthur said looking worried and a little sad. "If it was I would have stayed with you."

"It was not that Arthur, I realized after you left that the box on my Blu-ray was torn so I left the line to get a new one, so I had to wait longer." Merlin said trying to keep his voice steady.

"You and those bloody cases." Arthur said laughing and sat down to the table. Normally Merlin would have sat next to him, but he sat on the other side facing him this time.

Merlin smiled trying to suffer through the pain. He was going to untangle himself from Arthur and finally be a good friend by setting him free. _Hopefully Stanford will be enough distance from me that your finally have the life you deserve…I just hope eventually I can still have some small part in your life…._ Merlin thought looking at Arthur's smiling face.

 _ **Present Day…**_

Since that day Merlin has not hugged Arthur for longer than a few seconds, and those were the one handed kind. It has been 5 months since Merlin heard Arthur's heart, and he missed it terribly. _Suck it up Merlin this is for Arthur so screw the pain!_ Merlin thought with a sad smile.

"Merlin dear! Arthur's here!" His mom shouted through the closed door.

"Okay, thanks mom!" Merlin sighed he was going to have to accept Stanford soon, and tell Arthur.

Merlin slowly began to dry himself off, the process was taking longer than usual thanks to a certain hot blonde who did not let him get enough sleep. Merlin sighed again, today was going to be difficult since he did not have the energy to keep his composure intact. He was going to have to watch the situations he got into today, and try to not hug Arthur at all. Merlin wrapped the towel around his waist and went to his closet trying to find something to wear.

"You know if you just wore that we could find you 'the one' in no time flat." Arthur said from his bed.

"Why the hell are you laying in my bed?!" Merlin said with a bright blush on his face.

"Well Merlin, I am a teenager, and Saturdays are meant for sleeping in until ungodly hours." Arthur said with a smirk that made Merlin want to jump in bed with him.

"Well how about you go home and sleep in your own bed prat? It is probably more comfortable then mine." Merlin said trying to keep his cool.

"I am not so sure about that, there is something about your bed that makes me relax instantly. I think I am going to stay here…and where the blue one, you look best in blue." Arthur said before closing his eyes.

"Fine, I will go change in the bathroom." Merlin said unable to stop the smile from appearing on his face. _Arthur looks so adorable when he is asleep…I do not know how I am going to let you go._ Merlin thought as he closed the door.

When Merlin came out of the bathroom he found Arthur still asleep in his bed. He glanced towards his desk and noticed that he had left the letters partially exposed. He quickly walked over and pushed them completely under this week's homework and relaxed a little. He turned to look at Arthur again and smiled, the adorable prat was still asleep on his bed.

Merlin quietly walked over to the bed and bent down to check and see if Arthur was actually asleep, or just messing with him. When he was close enough the blonde grabbed him and pulled him against his chest. "Ahhh much better, comfy Merlin?"

"You are the king of prats…" Merlin said without any anger. It has been way to long since he was in Arthur's arms, and all he wanted to do was sleep. He wanted to pretend that this was a normal thing in his life. That he was in the arms of someone who loved him…of someone who wanted him…someone who needed him.

"Hey now just let me be clingy, idiot, it has been forever since I hugged you. So deal with it." Arthur said with a joking tone but Merlin could tell that there was something different about it. Like Arthur was not being honest with him. But he blamed it on the exhaustion.

"Fine, but we should be leaving soon? You do have an appointment." Merlin said really wishing he could just enjoy this.

"Shit, we should be leaving." Arthur said springing up like he had actually forgotten his tour. Merlin doubted it though since going to Oxford is really important to Arthur.

 _He is just trying to be overdramatic and make me laugh._ Merlin quickly through somethings in a bag and turned to look at his best friend. "Lead the way Sire." He said with a bow.

Arthur rolled his eyes and left Merlin's room wearing a smirk. He quickly fixed his hair in the bathroom mirror before looking back at Merlin. "Hurry up with those bags my faithful manservant, we have places to go." Arthur said in a fake commanding tone.

"You know screw being a prat, you have upgraded to being a clotpole." Merlin said trying not to look at Arthur's ass on the way to his car. "His majesty is actually driving himself today that is a shock." Merlin said tossing his stuff in the trunk.

"Well I wanted to have you all to myself." Arthur said with a wink.

"Like anyone else has a chance." Merlin said without thinking and blushed a dark red. He quickly looked over at Arthur and noticed he was a light pink, he slightly cursed at himself for making things awkward. "We should get going." Merlin said quickly getting into the car.

The car ride was only awkward for a few moments before they both got back into their roles as friends. They talked about prom and graduation. Then Arthur brought up Oxford again, and Merlin horribly deflected every question before pugging in his iPod. He settled on the theme song of Veronica Mars before setting it down in one of the cup holders.

Neither of them said a word for a while, both silently enjoying the song. When it was over both of them went for the iPod and when their hands touched they both blushed again. "You pick, I chose that one." Merlin said with a small smile.

Arthur nodded before slowly going through Merlin's playlist since he was driving. "I have not heard this song?" Arthur asked before hitting play.

"That is a song Morgana sent me. The artist is Canadian, one of her friends showed it to her while they were studying for a test." Merlin said feeling a blush coming on again. Morgana was Arthur's sister and Merlin's other best friend, who was the only one who knows how he feels about Arthur. She told him to listen to the song Sound of Your Heart because it apparently described how he was feeling perfectly, and it totally did.

"How is she enjoying school in Canada?" Arthur said tapping his fingers away to the song.

"I thought you talked to her?" Merlin asked happy the song was coming to an end.

"Of course, but you know she would not tell me if she was having a hard time, I am her brother. She is studying abroad in Canada so she must miss home a little." Arthur said like he thought going away to study was a terrible thing.

"She is doing well, I mean you know how Morgana is. She had like a bunch of friends in a few days but she is happy it was only for one semester. She is pissed because she is going to miss our prom and graduation." Merlin said with a sad smile, he really missed her.

"Hey no sad faces this is supposed to be a happy day." Arthur said smiling at Merlin. "Let me find a happy song." He scrolled through Merlin's playlist before he laughed and chose one. "Why am I not surprised you like this song?" He said choosing Run Away with Me by Carly Rae Jepsen.

Merlin laughed, "It's really catchy and a feel good song." Merlin said singing away to the song. They spent the rest of the car ride listening to a music. They both liked all kinds of genres and they ended up brushing their hands together multiple times, neither minded when they lingered there longer the necessary.

When they arrived at Oxford Merlin mostly stayed quiet, he thought the campus was amazing and he did not want to see something that would made it harder to go to Stanford. When they both arrived at the registration office they were told to wait for a few moments, their guide would be there shortly. Merlin looked at Arthur and he seemed to be enjoying everything he saw. Merlin smiled, _it is good to know that he will like it here._

They were both so distracted by their thoughts that neither noticed when a brunet girl walked up to them. "Hi! My names Freya and I am here to show you guys around!" They both jumped at her enthusiasm but Merlin seemed to soften when he noticed how nervous she seemed.

"Hello my love, I am Merlin and this is Arthur. We would love it if you could show us around." He said with a warm smile. Freya blushed and looked at Merlin like he was in a boy band she worshipped or something. Arthur did not like it one bit.

"Yeah, we are kind of in a rush so if we could get this going that would be great?" Arthur said extremely pissed off.

"We do?" Merlin said obvious to both of their intentions.

"Yes, we do." Arthur said attempting to calm down.

"Sure not a problem, follow me." Freya said with more confidence and with a less in your face attitude.

Freya showed them around every inch of the campus, and spend extra time in the areas Merlin was fascinated with. This annoyed Arthur constantly, which only got worse when she grabbed Merlin's arm and started to lead him around places. Arthur was enjoying the campus though and he knew he would love it here. They were on their way back from checking out the dorms when Freya flagged down a professor for them to talk to in hopes that he would tell them a little about the classes here.

When the professor turned and walked up to them Merlin seemed to freeze and look around franticly for an escape route. "Professor Gaius, this is Merlin Emrys and Arthur Pendragon. Mr. Pendragon is a future student and Mr. Emrys…" She was cut off by Gaius' glee.

"I know who this man is! Merlin have you finally decided to accept the scholarship my boy? The science program here would love to have you, and there are only a few days left in your two-week decision period if I recall correctly." Gias said with seriousness and glee.

"I am still thinking, but thank you professor for recommending me for the scholarship it was a real honor to meet you." Merlin said avoiding Arthur's gaze.

"Not a problem my boy. I know I have mentioned it multiple times during our conversations over the past week, but if you have any questions or concerns you have my number." Gias said before turning his gaze back to Freya. "Now what was it you wanted?"

"Nothing I have seen and heard everything I needed to." Arthur said trying to keep his composure even though Merlin knew he was pissed off, more than Merlin had ever seen him. "Come on Merlin…" Arthur said walking towards the car.

"Thank you both for having us." Merlin said before quickly following after Arthur.

Arthur never said a word as they got into the car or during the drive to the hotel. Neither boy touched the radio, they just sat in silence. When they finally made it to the hotel Arthur got both of their bags from the back and walked towards the hotel entrance. Merlin was going to make a joke about how he was supposed to be the manservant, but after seeing the brief flash of hurt in Arthur's eyes he quietly followed.

The hotel room Arthur book was the penthouse suite. Merlin was really surprised since it seemed like the place you would bring your lover not your best friend. But Merlin assumed it was for all the perks that came with the room, like the view, and continued to silently follow Arthur.

When they got to the room the bellboy placed their bags in front of the bed. Arthur tipped the guy, told him not to disturb them. He took his key card from the man, and locked the door once the guy was gone. He turned to Merlin and let the hurt shine on full display in his eyes. "We need to talk and you are not leaving here until we do." Arthur said with a determination Merlin had only seen once before, back when they were 10.

Merlin sighed and sat on the bed. "So I got my acceptance letter to Oxford a week ago. I have not told anyone besides my parents, and that was only because they get the mail." Merlin said trying to hold it together he was dreading where this conversation was going.

"And you did not tell me because?" Arthur said growing impatient.

"Because I did not want you to be mad at me, okay!" Merlin said closing his eyes in an attempt to protect himself from seeing what was in Arthur's.

"Merlin, we have been friends for years why would I be mad because you got in before me? I thought you knew me better than that?" Arthur said a little sad.

"That is not what you are going to be mad at me for…I applied to Stanford without telling you, I got in, and I am going there." Merlin said whispering the last part. He gave himself a few moments before opening his eyes.

When he finally did he looked into Arthur's and got really confused. Arthur seemed to be thinking harder than Merlin had ever seen him think before. I did not look mad, more like a weird mixture of hurt, determination and something else…

When he was done he came over to the bed and took Merlin's hands into his own. "Merlin I really wish you told me that you wanted to go to Stanford, but I get it you did not want me to talk you out of it. I mean I know I always say shit about Morgana going abroad but that is just because it is Morgana, and she is a bit wild at times. I mean she is my sister and one of my best friends. I will always love her, but it is easier to help her out of certain situations when she is closer. But this is you we are talking about and we do not have to separate because I can go with you." Arthur said holding Merlin's hands a little tighter.

Merlin looked into his eyes and knew he was completely serious. _He is the greatest friend ever but I cannot let him do this. He has given up enough for me already._

As soon as Arthur's eyes locked with Merlin's again he began talking. "I mean it is probably too late for me to apply there, but maybe I can take a year off from school and get a job or just come and support you?" Arthur seemed to move closer to Merlin with every sentence. Merlin knew if he was going to cut the rope and let Arthur free he had to do it now.

"Arthur stop!" Merlin said pulling his hands away. "I want to go to Stanford to put some distance between us, which is why I did not want to tell you." Merlin said getting up from the bed with his back to Arthur.

"Merlin…Did I do something wrong…I mean I…I thought…" Arthur could not get the words out, he could not process what was happening right now.

Merlin turned around when the tears were beginning to fall from Arthur's eyes. His masks and composure cracked. He ran to the bed and clung to Arthur's chest, desperate to hear his heart beat. "It was not you, your perfect you stupid prat. It is all my fault…you are everything to me. You protect me, you fight for me, you are my strength, but I only hold you back. It is like you are an angel and I am just a stone keeping you down."

Arthur was about to say something, but Merlin sat up and put a hand over his mouth and laid his forehead against Arthur's so he was looking directly into his eyes. "You have to let me get this out okay? I need to let you go and I know you think it is a terrible idea right now, but once I tell you what opened my eyes you will understand." Merlin said with pleading eyes.

Arthur nodded impatiently and Merlin continued. "When we went to buy my copy of Jurassic World. When I was at the checkout, the clerk thought you were my boyfriend because of all the hugging and how close we were. Then I hit me, the reason you are not with anyone is because of me!" Merlin said with tears rolling down his eyes. "I love you too much to do that to you…" Merlin whispered and his eyes widened at his own confession. He was about to explain it when Arthur stopped him with a kiss.

Both of their lips moved together like they were parts of a machine, they were meant to work together. Merlin's face was red again, and blood was starting to flow to other places in his body as well. He opened his eyes half way through the kiss and noticed that Arthur was already looking directly at him. It is like he was trying to tell Merlin something with just his eyes, and a kiss.

When they pulled apart Arthur was the one who covered Merlin's mouth. "Now you listen." Arthur said out of breath, pink cheeked, and his eyes shining with unshed tears and love?

"You were right about one thing in that whole speech. You are the reason that I have not been with anyone, because I am already with the person I wanted to be with!" Arthur said with small smile. "The reason we are all over each other in public is so people know that your mine! Like that annoying guide! I mean seriously Merlin do you not realize how adorable you are? It takes everything I have not to kiss you every time we go somewhere just so people will stop checking you out!" Arthur moved his hand from Merlin's mouth so he could move his hands around in a dramatic manner and all merlin could do was listen with his mouth open.

"On that day, I hugged you longer and made sure I showed everyone that you were mine! Just because I know you would hate wearing a sign…but maybe a shirt could work…" Arthur went off on a tangent thinking about how quickly he could get a shirt saying 'Property of Arthur Pendragon. You Have Been Warned!' Made. He smiled at his new plan and held Merlin's hands.

"I needed them to know that you were taken by someone who loved you, so I could leave long enough to go get a good spot at the food court, because I knew you did not eat that day." Arthur was so focused on getting the facts into Merlin's head that he missed Merlin's eyes widen.

"You love me? As in go to prom, 'live together' in college, hopefully get married later in life love?" Merlin said before attempting to smack himself for his geekiness but Arthur stopped him.

"Romantic hotel suites, move to another country, watch Jurassic World another ten times love." Arthur said going in for another quick kiss.

"But I am just me…creepy eyed, ash haired, big eared me?" Merlin said looking down.

"Your eyes are like the purest pools of water, you hair is like the clear night sky, and your ears are the cutest things I have ever seen in my life." Arthur said looking down to meet Merlin's eyes. "I am all yours if you want me? Arthur said with a smile, pink cheeks returning.

"I have never wanted anything more in my life." Merlin said with a small smile and tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I love you Merlin, I always have ever since I was afraid the wind would take you from me." Arthur said smiling

"I love you too Arthur, ever since first heard the sound of your heart beating." Merlin said going in for a kiss.

After making out for close to an hour, Arthur pulled Merlin into his arms and just held him like he would lose him if he let go. "I have waited so long to hold you like this Merlin."

"I thought I would never get to experience this Arthur…part of me is afraid this is only a dream." Merlin said snuggling closer to Arthur.

"I am not going anywhere babe; we can do whatever you want. Want to watch anime?" Arthur said trying to make Merlin feel better.

Merlin's face started to get as red as a raspberry. He looked up at Arthur and pulled him into an intense kiss. "Arthur you are 'the one'" Merlin said getting redder and looking away slightly. Arthur did not seem to catch on right away so Merlin turned even redder, but determination flared in his eyes and he let he hands travel lower then Arthur's abs.

"Now I am worried I am dreaming. Arthur said with a bright blush on his face as he rolled Merlin underneath him.

 _ **Sunday Morning…**_

Merlin woke up to the soft beat of Arthur's heart and he grinned. "That my dear Merlin is what teenagers do on Saturday." Arthur said leaning in to capture Merlin's lips once more.

"Imagine what we could do if you let me sleep in?" Merlin said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You are never waking up early again! Fuck everything else!" Arthur said laughing.

Merlin smiled and laid his head back down on Arthur's chest. He began to trace the outlines of Arthur's abs. "So about uni, Oxford is starting to sound really nice to me."

Arthur smiled. "What won you over?" Arthur said playing along.

"Well my living arrangements here would help relieve my stress better, you know for studies." Merlin said going in for another kiss.

"That the only reason?" Arthur said pecking Merlin.

"Well my boyfriend really wants to go there, and the science department is dying to have me. But you know, the real reason is I think my boyfriend would cause a riot if I was too far from him, he is kind of possessive." Merlin said laying on top of Arthur's chest looking into his eyes.

"Well that is sugar coating it." Arthur said completely serious.

"The poor freshman would not stand a chance, and the professors would be done for." Merlin said laughing. "So what color should we wear to prom?" Merlin said suddenly.

"Merlin Emrys are you asking me to prom?" Arthur said smirking.

"Only if you wanted too? I mean I totally get it if you wanted to wait until school was over to tell people." Merlin said changing his position so he was listing to Arthur's heart again.

"I always say you look best in blue." Arthur said with his voice filled with love.

"Blue it is." Merlin said hugging into Arthur's chest.

 ** _Five Months Later..._**

"I thought you said we were living in the dorms?" Merlin said as Arthur pulled into the driveway of a house about a 5 minute walk from campus.

"Well I thought it through, and realized I would not be able focus on school if I had to worry about living around a bunch of people who had a chance to see you in a towel." Arthur said like it was an obvious choice.

"Really? Not every guy is into dudes you know." Merlin said rolling his eyes but he laughed anyway. "Plus, this is a big commitment. I mean what if something changes." Merlin said looking out the window.

"I am in this for as long as you will have me love, I am not going anywhere." Arthur said in a serious tone but at the same time entwined with love.

"Then I guess this is going to be our home for a while future husband." Merlin said with his face red, but with a bigger grin then Arthur had seen in a long time. He hopped out of the car to check out the house.

Arthur stayed in for a moment and watched Merlin. "I love the sound of that…husband." He smiled again and got out of the car to join Merlin.

* * *

 **A-Note:** So that is my first Merlin fic :D I hope you guys liked it. The reason I put Runaway with me in there too is because while I was writing this I was thinking of what would be going on in Arthurs mind and I decided it would be to the tune of that song. The Veronica Mars theme is just a shout out to one of my favorite shows :P If you guys have any questions feel free to review or PM me :) Please leave some reviews and thanks for giving this a chance it means a lot ;)


End file.
